


Purple Hamster Means No

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Dialogue-Only, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short experimental fic! Derek introduces Stiles to kinky roleplaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Hamster Means No

"The thing you've got to understand is that 'no' doesn't mean 'no'."

"Okay, Derek, stop right there. I don't know what they taught when you were in school, but..."

"I know what it means in general! The difference here is, in this case, we would agree from the beginning that 'no' doesn't mean 'no'. So it would be okay within the situation we agreed on, because we would both be in on it."

"I guess that makes sense."

"So if I say 'no', or 'stop', it really means 'keep going'."

"And if you say 'yes' or 'keep going', it means 'stop'?"

"It's BDSM, Stiles, not Opposite Day."

"Okay, okay. But what if you actually wanted me to stop something I was doing? What would you say?"

"That's what safewords are for. Do you know what that—"

"Not a complete idiot, Derek. What's yours?"

"Could've fooled me. And I usually use 'purple hamster'."

"...seriously?"

"Stop your smirking! It's good that it's silly. Makes it easier to notice."

"Uh, sure. Whatever you say."

"Look, don't worry too much about it. I'm not going to want you to stop anyway."

"Are you sure about that? Because I'm not exactly a virtuoso at this, and if I accidentally hurt—"

"Stiles. I don't need you to have finesse, here. As long as you pound me against the wall like a cheap side of beef until the only thing I have the strength left to do is whimper your name, we're good."

"...."

"Stiles? Hello? Are you — whoa!"

"Pants. Off. Now."

"I — mmph — ooh — what, here?"

"...sorry, is it too awkward?"

"Did I say anything about unnaturally tinted rodents, kid?"

"Oh! Right! In that case...bend over that desk, and, um, stop your whining?"

"...it's a start."


End file.
